bankettenfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
The Order of The Knights of The Black Sun
Name The Order of The Knights of The Black Sun Also known as ✷ Order Of The Black Sun ✷The Black Sun ✷ Knights of The Black Sun ✷ Knights Order of The Black Sun ✷ La compagnie du soleil noir ✷ La société de l'ordre du soleil noir ✷ Svarta Solens Sällskap Description The Order of The Knights of The Black Sun ''is a military knightly order founded by Prince Mordred Le Fay or as he is known in the order: Lord Commander Mordred Le Fay. The goal with this order was to gather people with the same interests and visions. Fearless warriors, hungry knowledge seekers and loyal people. Together under one banner. Under one banner where they see eachother as brothers and sisters. The foremost goals of the order is: ✷ To protect the King, the Kings interests and the Kings realm. ✷ To gather knowledge regarding the occult and unknown. '''The Thirteen Tenants' # Observe unfailing obedience to the Lord Commander. We are the extension of our Lord Commanders will. # Never break ranks. Doing so will endanger your brothers and sisters. # A dishonest tongue and a dishonest mind waste time, and therefore waste our lives. We are here to grow and the truth is the water, the light, and the soil from which we rise. The armor of falsehood is subtly wrought out of the darkness and hides us not only from others but from our own soul. # Create time alone with yourself. When seeking the wisdom and clarity of your own mind, silence is a helpful tool. Just as it is impossible to see your reflection in troubled water, so too is it with the soul. In silence, we can sense eternity sleeping inside us. # Each one of us is walking our own road. As knights, understanding and respecting our distinctiveness is vital to our ability to harness our collective strength. The use of force may be necessary to protect in an emergency, but only justice, fairness, and cooperation can truly succeed in leading men. We must live and work together as a family or perish together as fools. # Anything that gives light must endure burning. # In the field of battle, as in all things, you will perform as you practice. With practice, you build the road to accomplish your goals. Excellence lives in attention to detail. Give your all, all the time. Don’t save anything for the walk home. # Ordinary effort, ordinary result. Take steps each day to better follow these rules. Luck is the residue of design. Be steadfast. The anvil outlasts the hammer. # Always defend your nation, your family, and those whom you know are worthy of your shield. In choosing the role of the Knightly Defender, you acknowledge that your place is in harm's way, between threats and those you defend. # '' A Knight must have faith in his beliefs. Whatever the Knight's beliefs may be, they root the Knight with the strength of certainty, and give hope in the face of despair created by human failings. Faith, like Justice must never be blind, yet must persist without compromise. Yet, the Knight must not mistake stubbornness for Faith.'' # Nobility influences others, by offering a compelling example of personal dedication to the most beautiful expressions of the human spirit. Be Charitable with yourself and others in your speech, your actions, and your intention # There is no such thing as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. A hurried mind is an addled mind; it cannot see clearly or hear precisely; it sees what it wants to see, or hears what it is afraid to hear, and misses much. A knight makes time his ally. There is a moment for action, and with a clear mind that moment is obvious. # Life is a long series of farewells; only the circumstances should surprise us. A knight concerns himself with gratitude for the life he has been given. He does not fear death, for the work one knight begins, others may finish. Alliances ♦ The Church of Night ♦ ♦ ♦ Enemies ♦ All who are enemies of King Arthur Pendragon are enemies of The Order of The Knights of The Black Sun. ♦ ♦ ♦ Hierarchy ♛'' Lord Commander'' The supreme head of the order. ♝ Knight Chancellor Those who hold this rank are considered to be the closest to the Lord Commander and acts as the Lord Commanders advisors. ♞'' Knight Commander'' Highest of ranks when it comes to war except for the Lord Commander. Often in charge of a large group of soldiers. ✷ Knight Captain Assists the Knight Commander in war or leads a medium sized group in war. ✷ Knight Warden Makes sure the chapter houses are functional and that the knights do as they shall in the chapter houses. ✷ Knight Preceptor Works as law enforcement inside the order. ✷ Knight Lieutenant Assists the Knight Captain in war or leads a smaller group in war. ✷ Knight Sergeant Assists the Knight Lieutenant in war or leads a small group in war. ✷ Knight Standard rank for nobles or non nobles that have proved themselves worthy that are initiated into the order. ✷ Soldier/Bannerman Standard rank for non nobles initiated into the order. ✷ Squire First rank before initiation into the order. Undergoing training and studying to become a full member. Other Titles ✷ Master of Laws Keeps track on the laws of the land and the rules of the order. Making sure members follow them correctly and that those who break them gets punished accordingly. ✷ Master of Coin Is the one responsible for the economy, income, outgoings, payment and so on. Each chapter has one responsible for that chapters economy but the master of coin keeps track on everything. ✷ Master of War Responsible for tactics when going to war. ✷ Master of The Armory Responsible for armouring the soldiers and knights and to keep track of whats in the armoury ✷ Master of Whisperers Also known as the spymaster. In charge of secret operations. Advisor in intelligence and espionage. ✷ Master of Ships Is in charge of the fleet and the building of ships. ✷ Master of Books This is the keeper of history, knowledge and information about the order and its history. Aswell in charge of the orders library. ✷ Master of Silence In charge of assassination operations. This title is given secretly from the Lord Commander. ✷ Chapter Master A chapter master is someone that's in charge of a chapter. ✷ Black Guard The Black Guard is the foremost elite troops of the order. Even feared by some of the orders own members. Current members ✷ Lord Commander Mordred Le Fay ✷ ✷ ✷ ✷ ✷ ✷ ✷ ✷ ✷ ✷ ✷ Honorary members Kategori:Grupptillhörighet Kategori:Faktion Kategori:Faction Kategori:Order Kategori:Ordnar och Grupperingar